Dawn Of A New Relationship
by percabeth2112
Summary: OK! This is not a story thats just filled with lemons. There's actually a story! Thanks for all my reviewers and I NEED MORE REVIEWS! The characters are a little bit OOC. READ! WAS called Just Friends?
1. Wet Dreams



Ok this is my first story sooooooo……………… NO FLAMES

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS



Just Friends?

Percy's POV

Faster, faster!! Moaned Annabeth. I was happy to oblige as I thrust deeper and faster than before. The sensation was unlike anything I felt before, and this comes from a person who has breathed underwater and ridden a Pegasus. I could feel my penis tighten as I neared my end. I screamed "I…I'm cummin" as Annabeth and I released our fluids together.

I awoke with sticky liquid all over my bed and realized what just happened.

I just had my first wet dream…….and worst of all, it was about Annabeth.

This is a very bad situation I thought, but somehow, I was happy and without me knowing, a smile crept up my face. I sighed and quickly fell asleep again.



I will update this when I have two reviews!!! IM NOT ASKING MUCH!!!

P.S. sorry for BobbytheBear and everyone who read my test story!!! I told u not to read it!!!!


	2. Stalking

Thanks for all my reviewers and I made this chapter longer!!!! I need a total of 7 reviews for me to update!!!!! On with the story!



Percy POV

Before I fell asleep I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I shrugged it off as my eyes were getting heavier and heavier and I quickly fell asleep.



Annabeths POV

UUUMMPHHH!! I laid facedown on my pillow still not able to sleep. I gaze at the clock which seems to be mocking me, 10:00,11:00,11:30, and finally 12:00. I give up and headed to Percy's cabin wearing my Yankees cap. I know what your thinking "Why are you heading to your "not" boyfriend's cabin at midnight?" Well it just settles me to watch Percy sleep. I know stalker, right? Well he never caught me once. As I hacked Percy's lock and opened the door I grinned at him drooling. I silently sat on the bed next to him. I gazed at his face and suddenly had an urge to touch his cute face. WAIT WHAT?? CUTE, TOUCH, HUHH?? He's just my friend, He's just my friend, He's just my friend I kept thinking to myself. WHATS THAT!!!!! As I stopped thinking, I noticed a rising tent in his lower….area if you know what I mean. I held my breath as I saw him slowly slide off his boxers. There in front of my eyes was 10 inches of solid meat. He slowly rubbed his cock and moaned softly. He increased his tempo and his moans were getting loader and loader. By this time, I was standing up and being hypnotized by the slab of meat directly under me. Percy was now practically screaming, but suddenly changed his tone of moaning. Hmmm……… why did he changed his to- Oh MY GODS HE ISN"TCU- My thinking was interrupted when Percy arched his back and wave after wave of cum exploded on my face. Percy suddenly awoke and his face was literally 2 inches away from my face. He lied back down and I thought I saw a glimpse of a smirk on his face and within fifteen seconds he was asleep again. I snuck out to the girl's bathroom and took off my cap. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. All over my face was Percy's cum. Without thinking I scooped the cum with my finger and put it in my mouth. My first thought was "YUMM". I kept scooping and scooping till my face was clean. My thoughts kept replaying on him stroking his………….thing. I looked down and noticed my nipples were erect. I was _HORNY _after seeing Percy touch himself. "Stupid Seaweed Brain" I muttered softly.


	3. Jealous Much?

thanks for all my reviewers but I NEED ADVICE!!!! This is my first story so I'm just a noob. Don't just write "plz update" or "nice". Rate and Review. Sorry if this chapter bores you its justa filler.



Percy's POV

Over the next few days I avoided Annabeth as much as possible. One day I walked to my table and ate my breakfast when Silena bounced over and practically sang "Hey Percy wanna come to my cabin and play truth or dare?" First let me tell you I am not a morning person and I mumbled something among "Yea cantaloupes are fine for me" I watched as Silena walked away. I turned around and caught Annabeth staring at me. She quickly blushed and looked down. Just thinking about her being naked in my dream made me flush, too. I quickly dumped my food and headed to the Aphrodite cabin. I glanced over my shoulder and see a blur of blond hair. At first I thought it was Annabeth, but realize it was just my personal stalker, Abby. Abby stalked me since I first started training her in sword fighting and ever since, she has asked me out 347 times and counting! She was older than me by two years, so she was 16. I'm not saying she wasn't hot or anything, in fact she had a cleavage that made any teenager drool and was a daughter of Apollo. "Hey Percy, so I was wondering if…….." I was saved by reaching the Aphrodite cabin before she started asking me out. I walked in and saw Nico, Grover, Juniper, Thalia (Artemis let her vacation for a while), Silena, and Beckendorf. Annabeth still wasn't here and I was wondering why.

Annabeth's POV

I just finished breakfast when I saw Percy walk to the Aphrodite cabin. Oh Yeah!! Truthe or Dare!! I was about to catch up to him when I saw Abby running toward him. ABBY AHHHH, THAT SLUT!!!!!!! SHE HAD HER BOOBS ALL OVER HIS FACE!!!!! OF COURSE HE WOULD LIKE HER OVER ME, SHE WAS A FULLY DEVOLPED WOMAN, ATHLETIC, TAN, AND HELL SHE HAD FRICKEN AIRBAGS ON HER CHEST!!!!! I, on the other hand was a braniac, and unless you count reading a sport, I can't do a sport for crap, and had the cleavage of a twelve-year-old boy. "Umm are you okay Annabeth?" questioned by older brother, Malcolm. I noticed that I practically massacred by sandwich with my knife. I quickly emptied my dish and ran to the Aphrodite Cabin.



The more you review the faster I update!!!!!!!! And for the people who say I should write longer chapters, I don't do that because I update fast but write little GET IT!!


	4. Truth or Dare

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I am vacationing in Hong Kong right now soo… I can't really update frequently. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!! This chap was inspired by someone….. I forgot who

+ Ok for anyone who thinks I'm Rick Riordan, you're probably a crack head. On with the story!!!



Annabeth POV

I quickly dashed to the Aphrodite's cabin and sat down next to Thalia. "Ok"

Silena spoke up. "Let's get started, who's going first?" No one raised their

hands so I volunteered. "Ummm…. Grover, truth or dare? Grover and

Juniper were sitting next to each other and holding. hands. " D..D..Dare, No

truth! Grover stuttered. "Ok… hmmm, have you ever had a kissed another

tree nymph?" His face instantly turned pale. He whispered " Yes" Instantly,

Junipers gentle holding hands turned into a death grip. Grover flailed with

pain and yelped like a girl. The whole cabin burst out laughing, but still

Juniper didn't let go. Eventually, Percy and Beckendorf had to pretty much

tear her off Grover. On Grover's hand were huge fingernail marks that were

oozing with blood. "Hmm… Thalia, Truth or Dare?" Thalia grinned "Dare"

"I dare you to run around camp and scream, I'm a lesbian, I'm a lesbian,

that's why I joined the hunters!!!!" Thalia gave Grover a death glare and

walked out. Soon after we heard Thalia screaming "I'm a lesbian, I'm a

lesbian, that's why I joined the hunters!!!!" When Thalia came back we hid

our laughter and asked her what happened. "Stupid girls kept hitting on me

after I said that." This sent us into another fit of laughter. Finally, we calmed

down and Thalia looked at me evilly. "Annabeth?" said Thalia in a false

sweet tone. "Yes?" I squeaked. "Truth or Dare?" "Truth?" I said. "Are you

still a virgin?" My face probably looked like a tomato and I started to stutter.

Percy in the corner of my eye seemed to be suddenly curious. "Of course I

am!!! I think wisely of my decisions!!" I said with false anger, even thou I

could hear the embarrassment I was trying to cover. "Let me see…." I

pondered. "Silena, truth or dare?" "Dare" "I dare you to….. give Charlie a

lap dance." She apparently didn't care, in fact she acted liked a

professionally . Hmm weird. Silena looked at Percy and smiled "Truth or

Dare?" "Dare" "I dare

you to.." Instead of asking, Silena shoved both Percy and Abby into a closet.

Percy's POV

Before I knew it I was in a dark closet with someone next to me. I heard

Silena's muffled voice say "You two have to have fun in there for twelve

minutes." "Hi Percy" said a voice I quickly identified as Abby. I made a

small jump because I noticed how close we were and what kind of voice she

used. It was almost….seductive. "Ha I know what's fun… yeah.. umm…

rock, paper, scissors… yeah that's awesome fun." After about 2 minutes she

started getting bored. "Rock, paper, scissors, yayy I got scissors and you got

paper." With her paper she made a reach, to my private part and I yelped.

"This is boring Percy, let's do something else." She purred. "Show me your

body!" She tore off my shirt and I started to freak out. "Let's not, aagghh,

help, help, I'm being raped." I was almost completely naked except my

boxers, when suddenly an angel appeared, or Annabeth. She opened the

door, and I fell out, with Abby on top of me. "Thank you, thank you, thank

you" I praised Annabeth as I tackled her in a hug. "U..u..t..P..Percy?"

"Yeah?" I asked questionably. I was pretty confused. Did I not brush my

teeth or something? Annabeth's mouth was agape, she didn't say anything,

she just pointed down. I forgot I was only wearing boxers with a quite

noticeable bulge in them.


End file.
